1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for setting a liner in a well casing.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 & 1.98
During the construction of oil and gas wells a wellbore is drilled in the ground. After a certain depth is reached drilling is halted and a well casing lowered down the wellbore and cemented in place. Drilling is then recommenced until the wellbore reaches the next predetermined depth. At this stage drilling is halted and a liner lowered down the well casing. The liner is suspended from the well casing by a device known as a liner hanger which acts between the liner and the well casing.
The liner hanger can be set mechanically or hydraulically. U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,220 shows an apparatus for setting a liner in a well casing, which apparatus comprises a liner hanger and a running tool. The running tool is provided with a valve seat obstruction of which will, in use, allow fluid pressure to be developed to set the liner hanger in the well casing. Once the liner hanger has been set the running tool is rotated anti clockwise to unscrew the running tool from the liner hanger. The running tool is then recovered.